Wearable devices often include electronic components, such as scanners (e.g. barcode scanners, and the like), that may be actuated using an interface at the wearable device and/or using a device connected thereto.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the implementations of the present specification so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.